


A Lot Less Lonely

by VoidCharlynch



Series: An unlikely pairing. [1]
Category: WWE
Genre: Asuka - Freeform, Charlotte Flair - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, charlotte/asuka, charsuka, natalya becky and naomi mention, shinsuke mention, soft charsuka, theyre just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: Asuka often found herself quite lonely. But when Charlotte was around, she felt a lot less lonely.
Relationships: Charlotte/Kana | Asuka
Series: An unlikely pairing. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Lot Less Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so uhh. I kinda developed a new love for this ship and honestly this idea came to mind and wrote itself when I was listening to Love Song by Lana Del Rey. Lmaoo. I hope you enjoy it. This is a one-shot, but I can write this pairing more in the future if people like it. <3

Naturally, English wasn’t Asuka’s first language. Having moved to the states a few years ago, she’d only picked up on the language through interacting with people on her travels. It got easier as time went on, but she still found it quite difficult. 

Of course, not being a fluent speaker had its disadvantages. See, not many others spoke Japanese because they were mostly born in the states. There was Shinsuke though. He was decent to talk to sometimes, but he was often quite busy and never had much time to talk. He was also good at speaking English, and had a lot more friends because he could communicate. Io and Kairi were the other two that could communicate, but with them being down in NXT, they never got to speak much. In general, Asuka was pretty lonely. 

She’d made friends, or kind of. Naomi was fun, she was energetic and always friendly when she was around. Becky knew bits and pieces of Japanese that she picked up from her travels in Japan. It was helpful to talk a little bit with her, but contrary to her character in the ring, Becky was quite a shy person and struggled to hold a conversation. Natalya was friendly too, a little too friendly. Asuka thought maybe she didn’t understand what boundaries were, because anytime they’d attempt a conversation, Natalya would touch her. They were innocent touches, to the arm or to the shoulder, but Asuka wasn’t a fan of them, so she tended to shy away from Natalya. 

Then there was Charlotte. There was something different about The Queen. She was quite the opposite of her character, Asuka found. Anytime she’d pass The Queen in a corridor, she’d send Asuka a warm smile. The few times they’d had an actual conversation, she was patient and always listened intently to what Asuka was saying. She never got too close, and was respectful of Asuka’s boundaries; but one time after Asuka won a match, she was stood in gorilla watching. Charlotte pulled her in for a quick hug and congratulated Asuka on her well earned victory, and it sent a rush of comfort to Asuka. 

“Hi, Asuka.” The Queen said, leaning back against the wall where Asuka was standing. Asuka also had her back against the wall, patiently waiting for her match to arrive. She smiled upon Charlotte’s arrival, giving her a small wave. 

“Hello.” Came Asuka’s response. It was quick and short, but Charlotte understood and chose to just stand with her so she didn’t feel alone. 

They stood together for what seemed like a while, but realistically it was only ten minutes. None of them spoke another word to eachother, but they’d occasionally steal glances at one another and it made Charlotte giggle. Asuka thought it was cute. 

From the corner of her eye, Asuka watched Charlotte shuffle closer to her, but then turned her gaze away from the blonde and to the floor. Her heart almost skipped a beat though when Charlotte reached her hand over to Asuka’s and entwined their fingers together. Nervously, Asuka looked up at The Queen, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. To her surprise, she felt comfortable again and to display her appreciation she gave Charlotte’s hand a light squeeze, a small smile painting her features. 

They stood hand in hand, quietly, awaiting Asuka’s match to approach. Once a crew member came to find her, she reluctantly let go of Charlotte’s hand, looking up at the Queen and sending her another smile. 

“Thank you.” Asuka said, nodding her head somewhat, slowly stepping away from the wall, her eyes still fixated on Charlotte. 

“Good luck, Empress.” Charlotte spoke softly with a smile. She watched as Asuka waved her goodbye and hurried down the hall to her match, before she herself walked away from the wall, in search of someone who could help her. 

During Asuka’s match, she was actually quite distracted. She couldn’t shake the fact that she’d been holding hands with Charlotte Flair not too long ago... and she liked it. 

Eventually, she won the match and headed backstage, expecting to just go to the locker room to gather her things and go back to the hotel. She did head to the locker room, and it was empty when she first got there. It didn’t take her long to gather her belongings, and just as she was about to pick her bag up and leave, Charlotte walked in. Asuka didn’t know why but she froze, a sudden feeling of nervousness washing over her. 

“Hi, Asuka... so uhm. I wanted to ask you something... I talked to Shinsuke actually.” Charlotte was rambling but Asuka got the gist of what she was saying.

“Question?” 

Charlotte nodded her head. Asuka noticed her pull out a small piece of paper and look down at it, puzzled, for a second. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, seeming to struggle on something to say, but eventually she managed to get it out. 

“私とデートに行きませんか? Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Asuka smiled and her heart raced. So that’s why she mentioned Shinsuke when she was ranting. She was trying to ask her out. 

“Did I get that right? He kinda was laughing at me so I’m not sure if he pranked me...” Charlotte said, her voice going quiet and a frown appeared on her face. 

“No. No prank. A date? Yes.” Asuka responded, looking up at Charlotte and nodding, happy to see the Queen’s frown turn into a smile. 

“You want to?” 

“Yes, date.” Asuka paused after speaking for a second, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say so Charlotte could understand. “Hmm, hotel? Date at hotel or no?” 

Charlotte chuckled softly, nodding her head.

“Yes, we can go to the hotel if you’d like.” 

Asuka nodded and walked over to the door with her bag, a bounce in her step. She looked back at Charlotte, signalling her to follow. The Queen shyly bit down on her bottom lip, following behind Asuka.

They’d made it out to the parking lot, exchanging glances along the way, but they’d stayed quiet. Asuka took out her keys, unlocking her rental car and tossing her bag into the back, turning back to Charlotte when she was done. She looked nervously up at her, twiddling her thumbs. Being under the gaze of The Queen was quite intimidating, she thought. 

“You come with me?” Asuka asked, scrunching up her face when she got no response, wondering if she’d asked wrong. Charlotte was looking at her from under her dark lashes. She seemed in thought. “Charlo-“

Asuka was cut off by Charlotte’s lips softly pressing against her own, the blondes hands coming to rest on either side of her face. The Empress was shocked for a moment, but happily returned the kiss. She felt herself being backed against the side of her rental car gently, and she worked up the courage to let her hands rest on Charlotte’s hips. 

They made out against the car for a few moments, Charlotte’s body pressing against Asuka’s slightly smaller body, all the while her teeth tugged at the Empress’s bottom lip, her tongue eventually slipping past her lips. Asuka let out a small groan, giving Charlotte’s hips a small squeeze as she curiously prodded The Queen’s tongue with her own. 

Eventually they pulled apart, their breathing slightly ragged and all they thought to do was look at eachother. There was an anxious smile on Charlotte’s face and her hands never moved away from Asuka’s. Instead they softly rubbed her cheeks.

“You’re a good kisser.” Charlotte whispered, not breaking Asuka’s gaze. 

“I like that.” Came Asuka’s response. The blonde giggled and it made Asuka smile. She liked Charlotte’s laugh, it was rather cute. “I like you.”

“I like you too.” Charlotte said, planting her lips to Asuka’s in a more quick but gentle kiss. “You wanna go back to the hotel?”

“Hotel, yes.”

Asuka used to feel quite lonely, she’d never had a sense of belonging. But the way Charlotte had been around her, even before they’d kissed, it made her feel comfortable and happy, and The Empress felt like she fit in more. Now, she was sure that even if she just had one person to talk to and hang around with, she’d be a lot less lonely.


End file.
